Little Cat
by LianWang
Summary: This is a fluffy little one shot concerning two special boys and a little cat. Very cliche and very much drabble. NaruSasu


Hello, this is Lian Wang (not my real name). This is my first fic. It's just a bowl of drabble and fluff creamed together. Nothing really spectacular mind you and Sasuke is very OOC.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I like flames too. They tickle.

Sadly I don't own Naruto or anything related to it except for this story. If I did though Sasuke would be crying every second of everyday, so I guess it is for the better.

Naruto looked at the small black cat tugging at his pant leg. It was soaked to the skin and shivering slightly from the cold. A familiar warmth gathered in Naruto's chest at the sight of the small pitifully small little creature.

Taking its small fury body into his orange clad arms Naruto looked into its great dark eyes. "Hey little guy," he murmured while rubbing it's head gently. "Are you hungry?"

Half of Naruto's mind wanted to take the little feline back to the ramen stand where he could feast his heart out, but relying on his past experiences with cats Naruto decided against it.

Cats did not like Naruto, that was proven fact. Sighing, Naruto gently tipped the little creature back unto the ground. He just couldn't risk any more scars or scratches today, when he was going to his jounin acceptance ceremony.

The cat gazed at Naruto disappointedly with his deep dark eyes. "Sorry little fella," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I'll bring you something to eat if you just stay here."

Turning his back Naruto walked away but before he went far the tugging on his pant leg returned. He whipped around and saw the little cat again trying with all his might to pull Naruto with him. Naruto kneeled down and the cat turned to him with large pleading eyes.

Naruto sucked in a breath. The cat had the same eyes as Sasuke. They were dark and fathomless and filled with anger, determination, sadness and despair. Tilting his head sideways in confusion Naruto pulled the little cat into his arms again to get a good look at those mysterious eyes. "I wonder where Sasuke is now," pondered Naruto. "Probably gloating with Sakura and all the rest of the girls about how he graduated as the top ninja," he growled decidedly.

The cat's eyes narrowed much like Sasuke's did when he was pissed. "Maybe not," said Naruto hurriedly for a reason he didn't know. "He's so mysterious sometimes. I've known him for almost all of my life and I don't ever know what he's thinking," said he. "He seems to always be keeping something from the rest of us. Especially me."

As if understanding the little cat's head nodded up and down furiously. Naruto smiled and said, "Well you don't go keeping any secrets from me okay? It's all right to open up sometime because I care about you and want to help you."

Then he stood back shaking his head. "What the hell am I saying?" he asked himself. "I'm going mental."

Suddenly as if it remembered something really important the cat jumped right out of Naruto's arms with speed that would have given Sasuke a run for his money. And sure enough it left two red scratched on Naruto's arms where it had vaulted off.

"Great," mumbled Naruto, but now the cat was dancing frantically on the grass prancing at the Naruto's feet and then running away a couple of feet before tugging and Naruto's pat leg again with his teeth as if he wanted Naruto to go with him somewhere.

"You want me to follow you?" asked Naruto confusedly. The cat nodded up and down again and ran ahead of couple of feet before stomping the ground and looking expectantly at Naruto with those Sasuke cloned eyes of his.

"Well, whatever…" said Naruto and shuffled after the cat. He had always known that kindness was his weakness but now he was following a cat on a wild goose chase leading to who knows where, perhaps the enemy. Naruto sighed, well now he was developing a bad case of stupidity.

Step by step the cat led Naruto to who knows where through tangles of thorns and old run down houses. Finally they stepped upon a real path, though old and battered it was easy to walk on and Naruto was thankful for he feared to get even more scratches from more tangles the cat led him through.

But his thankfulness didn't last for long for Naruto recognized where the path was leading to; the graveyard.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Oh no you're not going to trick me into going there," said he firmly.

The cat however was not fazed it gave Naruto a faintly annoyed look that Sasuke used at very important times when he was being an idiot. It glared up at Naruto with certainty and Naruto would have not been surprised if it suddenly opened it's mouth and said, "We've come this far, you're not going to chicken out now are you?"

"No way," said Naruto while barely suppressing a shiver. Cemeteries were filled with well dead people. Naruto didn't like dead people as much as he knew that he had to kill to succeed as a ninja.

He walked on.

Leading Naruto through complicated tangles of gravestones the cat walked on as if there was nothing wrong with the world and ultimately nothing wrong with the fact that it was treading upon dead people's bodies. Naruto shivered.

Then suddenly the cat stopped and leapt daintily to the top of a gravestone. Hesitantly Naruto joined it and he saw something that made his eyes pop open.

Sasuke was leaning on the side of the gravestone in front of them completely vulnerable and unguarded. He wasn't even putting up a chakra guard Naruto noticed with great worry and surprised. Was something wrong?

"I don't know what to do anymore," Sasuke said sadly to his disciples. His disciples were am army of scruffy looking presumably cats looking at him with great sympathy and understanding.

"I think, no I know, that I really like, no love, him, but I'm sure he hates me," said he.

"All he sees me as is a rival I'm sure someone whom he must beat," sighed Sasuke. "He doesn't care about me. He's a good person so obviously he's going to pay more attention to people other than me. I'm unnecessary to everyone."

"I know that it's my own fault, I'm so cold to everyone. But I'm just really scared that if I ever get close to anyone again they'll be hurt just like my family and I'm afraid, I'm terribly afraid to love and trust someone again and have them torn away and destroyed."

"But I love him, Oh I love him so much," sobbed Sasuke in a fashion unlike him. Naruto watched startled as Sasuke buried his head in his knees and wrapped his arms around his self. At that moment Naruto felt a surge of sadness. He made a mental promise the help Sasuke with his love life later.

For once Sasuke had picked a person he could trust and he was too afraid to admit it. If only Sasuke had chosen to love and open up to him. He would take good care of Sasuke.

Wait did he just say that? Naruto asked himself mentally. The little black cat that Naruto had almost forgotten about gave him a look with the Sasuke cloned eyes that said Duh, as if it knew what he was thinking. Naruto shook his head. Well it was true that he found Sasuke unnaturally attracting.

Naruto sighed as a large orange striped tabby stalked up to Sasuke and put it's head on his shin. Of course, Sasuke wasn't going to fall in love with him any day soon.

Lifting his head Sasuke absently scratched its head while saying, "You little guys probably won't know him. I guess he doesn't come to these parts often but his name is Naruto and I really love him."

Naruto's mouth fell open. The cat let out a triumphant little mew and made one long leap into Sasuke's arms with a loud thump. Sasuke whipped around with wide unsuspecting eyes.

Naruto's blue eyes met with Sasuke's dark ones and they both just stared at each other until Naruto finally got over his surprise enough to give a small awkward smile. "Hey," said he with his trademark sheepish smile.

As he stroked the little black cat jerkily Sasuke managed to mask his astonishment but was able to disguise his embarrassment. "How long have you been here," asked he with a faint lingering pink blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Long enough to know," smiled Naruto with his famous cheeky smile. "That I'm in love with you."

With that Naruto strode up confidently to his startled Sasuke. Yes Sasuke was now his. A single movement was all he needed to get pull Sasuke to his chest and capture his luxuriously soft pink lips in a sweet kiss.

All the while the little black cat sat in Sasuke's arm squashed between the two lovers with a devious and self-satisfied little smile.

Please, please review. I didn't know what to put as the rating so I decided to play it safe. I wouldn't want to be kicked off of at my first story.

PLEASE REVIEW. Flame, criticize, whatever. All will be appreciated!


End file.
